WikiPharmacy
Description False Pretenses Like other Eva Pharmacy sites, just about every claim made on this brand's site is a lie. Fake Locations Addresses listed for their headquarters and branches are real addresses, but no such company exists at those premises. * 101 California St, San Francisci, CA 94111 * 4651 Salisbury Road, Jacksonville, FL 32356, USA * 1200 Smith Street, Houston, TX 77002, USA (See the tenancy listing Fake Manufacturing License The pharmacy has no real location and no real pharmacists. But like other Eva Pharmacy sites, they have forged an imaginary license for their pharmacy. Fake FDA Seal The Food and Drug Administration seal does not link to the FDA but is served on the same fake host. The actual genuine logo for Registrar Corp (with four red stars instead of the three shown above) can be compared with the version used in the certificate Registrar Corp states on their web site: Registrar Corp assists businesses with U.S. FDA compliance. Certificates of Registration issued by Registrar Corp provide confirmation to industry that you are fulfilling U.S. FDA registration requirements. U.S. FDA does not issue or recognize Certificates of Registration. Registrar Corp is not affiliated with the U.S. Food and Drug Administration. The signatory is Russell K. Statman - Russell K. Statman, Esq., is a founder and Executive Director of FDA Registrar Corp., a firm providing registration, compliance assistance and U.S. Agent Services for the food and beverage, cosmetics and medical device industries. Mr. Statman is an attorney-at-law representing firms in FDA-regulated industries for the past eighteen years. Contact the author at: statman@fdaregistrar.com Fake Better Business Bureau Seal At the bottom of each page of the site, there is a seal claiming the site is accredited by the Better Business Bureau. Clicking on a real BBB seal should link to a company's ratings page on BBB's website. But WikiPharmacy links to a page on their own website with a forged BBB rating. They have even got the chutzpah to have created a fake complaint and resolved it satisfactorily. Notice that BBB hasn't yet even heard of them (May 2011) Hijacked servers Pre 2012 When you loaded a WikiPharmacy site, you found that the web site and the images used were being loaded from a range of different IP addresses. For example, take tabletspillsrx.net, which was operational in May 2011. * The web page itself loaded from 5 IPs **tabletspillsrx.net has address 91.200.240.251 **tabletspillsrx.net has address 91.200.240.252 **tabletspillsrx.net has address 200.91.115.75 **tabletspillsrx.net has address 200.122.165.18 **tabletspillsrx.net has address 213.55.114.132 * later in the day, these 5 IPs **tabletspillsrx.net has address 91.200.240.251 **tabletspillsrx.net has address 91.200.240.252 **tabletspillsrx.net has address 201.7.103.58 **tabletspillsrx.net has address 202.164.39.218 **tabletspillsrx.net has address 213.55.114.132 * Uses a network of compromised machines to serve up the images, eg **http://61.178.128.219:8080/images/wiki/logo.jpg **http://61.191.24.42:8080/images/products/viagrasuperactive_b.gif **http://61.153.244.13:8080/images/products/hghb.gif **http://202.204.54.151:8080/images/products/powerpack_b.gif **http://203.188.247.3:8080/images/products/generic_viagra_b.gif These IP addresses were refreshed on a fast-flux basis every 10 minutes Each of these IP addresses represented a site that had been hijacked, and taken over to provide services to these criminals, without the knowledge of the owners. The method used to infiltrate and take over these sites has been documented, together with cleaning instructions. See Hijacked host. How to Report this Spam Sponsor Organization Spamming Affiliates EvaPharmacy is the criminal sponsor organization behind this type of site. Registrars Related spam operations See: Category:Yambo family Further Reading LegitScript report, May 2010 Category:Well-known Spam Category:Bulkerbiz Spam Category:Yambo family Category:Pharma spam